Charging robots of this type are used, for example, to automate the connection of an electric vehicle to a charging apparatus. As a result, this work can be carried out without a user, as a rule the driver of the vehicle. This leads to time savings for the driver. In addition, erroneous operation by the user is prevented.
Accordingly, in vehicles having a charging socket, here generally also designated as a charging interface, the charging plug, here generally also designated as a contact-making device, can be connected to the charging socket in an automated manner via a charging robot. For this purpose, it is usually necessary for the charging plug to be plugged into the charging socket in a small tolerance range, in order not to tilt and to keep the plug-in forces as low as possible, the plug-in forces usually being increased in the event of inclined plugging.
In practice, problems arise from the fact that, beside the position, the alignment of the charging sockets can be different, depending on the vehicle. The latter relates in particular to an inclination of the charging interface from a horizontal plane and/or at an angle to one side of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is necessary that the charging robot knows the position and alignment of the charging sockets. In order to be able to fabricate a charging robot beneficially, it is helpful if it has to move the charging plug in as few degrees of freedom as possible. Here, the rotation and inclination of the charging socket primarily have to be taken into account. In particular in the domestic sector, high costs for a charging robot are not acceptable.
One degree of freedom can be a movement in one axis direction x, y or z. Alternatively, an angular movement can also constitute one degree of freedom.
In this connection, a charging system for hybrid and electric vehicles is known, for example from DE 10 2009 006 982 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. The charging system comprises a charging apparatus and a robot unit, wherein the robot unit is designed for the automatic connection of the charging apparatus to an interface of the energy source.
In addition, DE 10 2012 216 980 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle charging station operated by a robot. The robot charging station comprises a base plate, a standpipe which is coupled to the base plate and extends substantially transversely with respect to the base plate, and a robot arm. The robot arm extends out from the standpipe and carries a gripping member. The gripping member contains a plurality of electric contacts, which are configured for coupling to a plug-in socket which is arranged on the electric vehicle. The robot arm is configured to move the gripping member with three movement stages.
Furthermore, DE 10 2014 226 357 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus and a method for the automatic charging of an electric energy store in a vehicle. For this purpose, the position of a charging socket on a vehicle is firstly determined on the basis of vehicle-specific data. A charging robot then travels on the ground into the vicinity of the charging socket. The charging robot then produces a galvanic connection between charging station and charging socket. For this purpose, the charging robot introduces a contact head connected to the charging station into the charging socket of the vehicle. After the charging operation has been completed, the contact head is withdrawn from the charging socket and thus the vehicle is released.
Starting from the aforementioned prior art, the invention is thus based on the object of specifying a charging robot, a charging system and a method of the aforementioned type which permit simple, automatic connection of charging interface of a vehicle and contact-making device of a charging apparatus by means of a charging robot. In particular, an object of the present invention is to be able to carry out automatic charging of a vehicle in the domestic sector efficiently and economically.
According to aspects of the invention, the object is achieved by the features of the independent claims. Advantageous refinements of the invention are specified in the sub-claims.
According to aspects of the invention, a charging robot for connecting a contact-making device of an electric charging apparatus to an electric charging interface of a vehicle is thus provided, wherein the charging robot has a robot arm which can be connected to the contact-making device, the robot arm is movable in at least three degrees of freedom in order to connect the contact-making device to the charging interface, the charging robot has a device for detecting an alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle, and the robot arm has adjusting means for adjusting the contact-making device on the charging robot.
According to aspects of the invention, a charging system for a charging an electric energy store of a vehicle is also specified, comprising a charging apparatus having a contact-making device which can be connected to an electric charging interface of the vehicle, and a charging robot specified above.
According to aspects of the invention, a method for adjusting a charging robot for connecting the contact-making device of an electric charging apparatus to an electric charging interface of a vehicle is furthermore specified, wherein the charging robot has a robot arm which can be connected to the contact-making device, and the robot arm is movable in at least three degrees of freedom in order to connect the contact-making device to the charging interface, comprising the steps of detecting an alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle and adjusting the contact-making device on the charging robot on the basis of the detected alignment of the charging interface.
The basic idea of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a universal charging robot for use in different vehicles, wherein the alignment of the charging interface for a respective vehicle can be learned. This is carried out before the first charging of the vehicle with the charging robot. Thus, by means of adjusting the contact-making device, the charging robot can overall be adapted such that, by means of a movement with a few degrees of freedom, it can connect a charging interface formed in substantially any desired way on the vehicle to the contact-making device.
The adjustment is used in particular to adapt the contact-making device to the alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle. The alignment relates in particular to an angular position, i.e. an inclination of the charging interface, and a rotation of the charging interface. Corresponding deviations from a simple alignment of the charging interface, for example a simple alignment on the basis of coordinate axes aligned with a ground surface, frequently require complex movements of the robot arm with additional degrees of freedom. Conventional industrial robots frequently have five or more degrees of freedom. However, each additional degree of freedom increases the costs for the charging robot disproportionately, so that a simple charging robot is preferred. This applies in particular to applications in the domestic sector, in which the costs cannot be amortized via frequent use for different vehicles.
By means of a simultaneous movement of the robot arm in a plurality of degrees of freedom, the contact-making device can be connected to the charging interface in principle at any desired inclinations of the charging interface.
In principle, a charging robot having a robot arm which is movable only in one or two degrees of freedom can also be adequate for connecting the contact-making device to the charging interface. However, this does not have to be generally valid but sometimes can be adequate only in specific cases for connecting the contact-making device to the charging interface.
The robot arm can be implemented in one piece with the contact-making device. The robot arm can in principle also be part of the charging apparatus or vice versa. The contact-making device is, for example, a charging plug known per se. Here, contact-making device and charging interface can be implemented as desired as a corresponding pair comprising plug and socket, irrespective of the use of the term charging plug.
Following the learning operation described, the charging plug can be adjusted mechanically and fixed on the robot in the basic inclination and rotation. The robot arm then only has to be moved appropriately in its three degrees of freedom. The adjustment parameters are indicated by the robot, or output on a display or similar indicating route.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the detection device for detecting an alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle is an optical detection device. The optical detection device is preferably an optical camera or comprises a plurality of cameras. For example, two cameras can provide three-dimensional information, which can facilitate the detection of the alignment of the charging interface.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the adjusting means for adjusting the contact-making device on the charging robot can be actuated automatically by the charging robot on the basis of the detected alignment of the charging interface. Accordingly, following the detection of the alignment, the adjustment can be performed automatically. For this purpose, the adjusting means are preferably electrically adjustable, for example by actuating motors. Since the driving of the charging robot for connecting the contact-making device to the charging interface can be restricted to three degrees of freedom, the charging robot can be driven simply.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the charging robot has a user interface for outputting the alignment of the charging interface detected by the detection device. The user interface can be a basically arbitrary interface, in particular a display apparatus. The user interface can also be formed as an acoustic user interface or else as an electronic user interface for the electronic transmission of the alignment of the charging interface. The output comprises the alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the adjusting means for adjusting the contact-making device on the charging robot are designed for manual adjustment by the charging robot on the basis of the alignment of the charging interface output by the user interface. This permits a particularly simple charging robot to be provided, which has a few degrees of freedom for a movement. In particular for use of the charging robot in the domestic sector, where typically only the private vehicle is charged via the charging apparatus, an economical charging robot can thus be provided. By means of a single adjustment of the contact-making device, a reliable connection of the charging apparatus to the vehicle can be carried out in a simple way.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the charging robot has a vehicle detection device and an assignment unit, wherein the assignment unit is designed to carry out an assignment of a detected alignment of the charging interface to the detected vehicle. Therefore, for each vehicle, it is possible to store a dataset having the alignment of the charging interface, to which access can be made when detecting a vehicle. Thus a multiplicity of different vehicles can be connected equally effectively by their charging interface to the charging apparatus without detection of the alignment of the charging interface being required each time. An alignment of the charging interface, “learned” once, can thus be retrieved simply.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the charging robot has an adapter plug for mechanical connection to the charging interface, or the adapter plug is assigned to the charging robot, and the detection device is designed to detect an alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle via a detection of an alignment of the adapter plug when connected to the charging interface. The adapter plug preferably projects out of the charging interface, so that the alignment of the charging interface can be detected not only as it is arranged on the outside of the vehicle but also in a region projecting beyond the same. As a result, the alignment of the charging interface can be detected particularly simply.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the adapter plug is designed with a reference mark for detection by the detection device. The reference mark can be any desired mark, for example an optical mark, which is formed on the adapter plug. Preferably, the adapter plug is designed on its surface with a target with reference points which can be detected or read by the charging robot. The reference mark is preferably implemented in such a way that it permits simple detection by the detection device. The reference mark is preferably an optical reference mark.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the step of detecting an alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle comprises the movement of the vehicle relative to the charging robot. As a result of the movement, a large area of the vehicle can be detected in a simple way in order to identify the charging interface on the vehicle and to detect the alignment of said interface on the vehicle. For this purpose, either the vehicle can be moved past the charging robot or the charging robot is fitted so as to be movable along the vehicle, for example on a guide rail.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, the method has the additional step of the mechanical connection of an adapter plug to the charging interface, and the step of detecting an alignment of the charging interface on the vehicle comprises the detection of an alignment of the adapter plug when connected to the charging interface.